Laguna Beach: Love will come through
by Bestofrafa
Summary: AU, Laguna Beach. Effie Trinket, a cheerleader of Panem High School, a futile girl. Haymicth Abernathy, former quarter-back of his school, gave up to the drinks, shutting everyone. How two such different people can end up falling in love? Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Hunger Games

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Shipper:** Effie/Haymitch

**Summary:** AU, Laguna Beach. Effie Trinket, a cheerleader of Panem High School, a futile girl. Haymicth Abernathy, former quarter-back of his school, gave up to the drinks, shutting everyone. How two such different people can end up falling in love?

**Laguna Beach: Love will come through**

**Chapter 1-If I told you a secret **

"GOOO PANEM!" Shouted Effie, Portia, Venia and Octavia. The four cheerleaders of Panem High School, Laguna Beach were in their blue and gold cheerleading outfits, shaking their pompoms on the lawns of the school. It was the first day of school and the four friends were hugging and laughing, missing each other. The school, which was near the sea, was crowded with cars in the parking lot and students that went from one side to the other, greeting friends.

That day there was no class, only trials club, registration for classes and a lecture welcome.

"I can't believe you spent the holidays in New York, Effie. And you are a lucky one to have gone along, Portia!" Octavia exclaimed, looking at the two friends. Octavia was a girl with red wavy hair, green eyes and loved green so much that she wore green shade to highlight her eyes.

"While I and Octavia had to stay here, doing tests for the newcomers of the crowd with Alma Coin!" Venia said, upset. Venia had blond hair cut in channel and brown eyes. She wore little golden eyeliner.

Effie smiled as she told all she and Portia had done in New York, shops and museums that they have visited and parties. Effie had blond, curly hair, down her back and blue eyes and she loved pink. Portia was brunette with brown and fluffy hair and chocolate eyes.

"Well, Portia and I already bought our prom dresses there." Effie said, in a tone of secrecy. After she and Portia laughed, eager for the prom that would in one day. The four were chatting as they headed to the gym, waiting for the lecture welcome. They sat in Gym, watching the football team practice, when a tall guy with dark and well brushed hair and blue eyes came towards Effie, kissing her quickly on the lips, making her blush and giggle.

"Seneca!" She slapped him lightly on his strong shoulder. Seneca smirked, pulling her by the waist and hugging her and Venia and Octavia sighed. Seneca was the center of the school team, one of the most popular and also rich, Effie's boyfriend.

"I missed you Fie..." He whispered, calling her by her nickname while distanced himself, to be able to stare her and touched her face gently. Effie smiled touching his cheek.

"I missed you too Seneca." One member of the football's team called him and he gave her another kiss before going to court.

"See you later." He said. Effie turned to her friends, who were smiling.

"What?" She asked, blushing even more.

"The relationship between you two seems pretty serious." Venia said, smiling. Effie sat among her friends, resting her elbows on the legs.

"Well, we've been together since the end of the last year. But nothing happened." She added. "We've only seen a few times before the vacation. I think I like him anyway." She confessed, blushing. Portia put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I hope all my best for you Effie." She said sincerely.

After the welcome lecture, where the four met their boyfriends, Seneca, Cinna, Plutach and Flavius (the last two, Venia and Octavia's boyfriends), Effie and her friends went to court, meet with the other cheerleaders to train. Alma Coin, the team leader, was waiting idly. Alma was a student from the last year and had long platinum hair and gray eyes. She was ambitious and never liked Effie and her friends for being so popular.

"Late for the first practice, already?" The eldest said, with the staring eyes flashing. "Don't think that just because you are already on the team for a year, I can't change you four." She tossed her hair back, going for the rest of the team. The four looked at each other, shaking their heads and following.

The sound was on with the new music they would use in the game in a week. Alma showed the sequences quickly with very complicated movements, especially for the new girls. Multiple pirouettes with the kick legs and more pirouettes. Anne, one of the newcomers, eventually turned to the wrong way dropping Effie on the floor, and the blonde almost knocked Alma together, hitting her back.

"Oops." Effie brought her hands to her mouth, scared, still sitting on the floor. Alma turned off the sound and walked toward her, furious. The other girls charts were around they two, paralyzed.

"First you arrive late and then disrupts the training, almost knocking me over. Do you think you're able to be a cheerleader, Trinket?"

Effie stood up, trying to stay calm, smoothing her uniform skirt.

"Alma, it was an accident. This isn't a reason to doubt my technique."

"This year I will not make things easier for you. If you want to continue with your position as a cheerleader safe..." Alma stopped to think for a moment and smiled victoriously and Effie saw she was in trouble. Alma swept her gaze to the other side of the court, where the football team was playing and turned to Effie.

"You'll have to convince Haymitch Albernaty to return to play football in the next game this Friday."

"What?"

"It's that or you give me back the pom-poms." Effie's blue eyes were wide. She bit her lip, painted in pink, thinking how much she liked being cheerleader. She loved her full notebook and training and could always see Seneca. She thought and then said:

"I accept the challenge."

When the workout was over, Effie, Venia, Octavia and Portia were in the locker room, taking a bath.

"Effie, you won't be successful." Venia said worriedly, her voice muffled because of the water.

"You better apologize again to Alma. Maybe she can change her mind?" Suggested Octavia, when they left the bathroom and exchanged clothes.

"Alma hates us. And hate me even more. I have no choice, I'll try to talk to Haymitch." Effie said, trying not to be sad. She wore her pink jumpsuit of fine fabric, with matching heels.

"The Abernathy won't hear you Effie. He is always drunk!" Venia Insisted.  
Haymitch Abernathy was a legend in Panem High School, quarterback since they were in ninth grade. But last year, something had changed in him and he started drinking heavily, leaving the school team, which then started to lose games.

"And he is very thick!" Octavia added, wrinkling her nose, as she adjusted her green summer dress.

"Effie, if think you're going to get to talk to him, go ahead." Said Portia and Effie smiled gratefully.

"Well, I'll find him after I see Seneca and I will resolve it." Said the blonde, in a practical way. "See you tomorrow." Effie came out of the locker room and saw the team and her boyfriend had already left.

She then stopped in front of the male locker room, waiting to see if Seneca would be there. She wouldn't go inside because it would be impolite so she stood there, looking at her manicured nails, when she heard a bang and then one _ouch_ coming from inside the locker room. Effie jumped, freaking out.

"Seneca?" She called uncertain, but received no response, just a grunt of pain. Effie looked around and sighed, entering the locker room. She was walking between the boxes and cabinets until she found a figure propped up on the floor with a hand through his dirty-blond and long hair and the other holding a bottle of whisky.

His gray eyes seemed clouded by the drink and he tried to focus on the blonde figure dressed in pink in front of him. Ellie? Enya? Effie? She was with him in some subjects last year, he tried to remember. She was always punctual and uptight, and he paid little attention to her. In fact, before he started drinking to forget problems, he even thought she was beautiful and attractive, although being a material girl, but then she became just a blur.

"Haymitch!" Effie exclaimed shocked. She moved closer, flexing her knees to stay at the same height as him. "Are you okay? Did you hit you head?" She pulled his hair, looking for some bruising as she continued to speak: "And you know you can be expelled if caught drinking and...". Haymitch grabbed her hand, his eyes now looking focused and Effie felt her heart skip a beat, the intensity of the ashes in her blue eyes, seeming to burn her. All she saw was red.

"Can. You. Talking. More. Low. Sweetheart?" He asked coldly, punctuating each word. Effie was scared by his reaction, trying to free her hand from his. She struggled and then he released her, staggering as he stood up.

"You could be more polite when people show concern for you." She snapped, but maintaining the pose, her hands on her hips. She then blushed when Hyamitch faced her, from her feet, up her legs, lingering on her collarbone and finally to her face, lightly makeup with powder and lipstick. Haymitch thought her voice was annoying, but she was pretty.

"Oh, where are my manners." He said, rolling his eyes and making a motion with his arms.

"Now you." She said, narrowing her eyes and making a pout.

He then put the bottle in his backpack and walked over to her, almost stumbling and lifted her chin, making her stutter. Effie felt her heart race as her hands were sweating. Hyamitch had a strong and rough hand but was holding her delicately. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at her, with a wry smile as his smell of drink and masculine cologne mixed with her perfume and her vanilla's smell.

"Effie Trinket, the princess of Laguna Beach." Effie, who was flabbergasted, recomposed herself, narrowing her blue eyes as she made a movement with her head disapprovingly, as he walked out of the locker room without looking back.

"Where have I gotten myself into?" Effie wondered, shaking her head. 

_'Cause loving him was red_

_Yeah, yeah red_

_Burning red_

**Red-Taylor Swift**

TBC

So, what do you guys think?

Reviews pleaseeee :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Laguna Beach: Love will come through**

**Chapter 2-** **So look up**

In the late afternoon, in her room, Effie was sitting on her dresser pulling out the rest of her makeup, foundation, powder, mascara and blush but her mind was elsewhere. The blonde thought about what had happened earlier in the male locker room. Every time she thought about how Haymitch had treated her, she huffed annoyed, but then came his lips on her cheek and she blushed like a tomato.

"I must be a crazier if I'm thinking about the lips of that drunk." Effie said, shaking her head in shock.

She barely knew him, had a few classes together and even before he started drinking when he was on the football team, he was always with Chaff, his best friend and people said he had a girlfriend in another city.

"I bet this girl must have left him." Effie squinted, toppling her head to the side. She then decided to take a walk on the beach, because since she had arrived from the travel she hadn't had time to look at the sea.

She touched up her lipstick and left home with the same clothes from early. Effie got into her red convertible and sighed happily, feeling the sea breeze hitting her hair as she drove to the beach. On the way she called Portia, asking if she wanted to go with her, since Seneca was with friends but her friend said she needed to make some adjustments in her dress. Arriving at the beach parking, Effie took off her pink high-heels and walked across the sand with them in hand. The sun played shades of orange and red in the blue water and the blonde smiled. But soon this smile faded when she heard a voice behind her saying:

"Sweetheart, shouldn't you be doing a tanning in the salon or at the mall?" Effie rolled her eyes, turning with hands on hips.

"Haymitch, shouldn't you be in a bar or passing out somewhere?"  
Haymitch smirked, getting close to her, his men's cologne and the smell of drink invading Effie, and she tried not to melt. Haymitch tried not to be swayed by the sweet scent of Effie and jump on top of her. After all she was a Californian valley Girl.

"The princess knows how to make a joke" He sat on the sand and hit it besides him, signaling for Effie. But the blonde just nodded.

"I didn't bring a towel and the sand will smudge my clothes." This time who was rolled eyes was Haymitch, saying _"stupid",_ as he removed his shirt and deposited it on the sand.

"Haymitch..." She began, with her mouth open, her blue eyes down to his bare, tanned chest, feeling her face burn, but the guy just pulled her by the wrist, causing her to fall, sitting next to him, with heart pounding, caught off guard by the movement. She stared at him, forgetting to be angry.

"Well, you look pretty without all that makeup and pose, princess." He said, staring at her clean face and Effie blushed to see that behind the smile, he was being sincere. Haymitch turned to the sea and for a time, none of them said anything, just listened to the ocean and seagulls. Effie who had her hands on her lap, staring them, asked:

"Why are you always drinking Haymitch?" The blonde took some time to respond and Effie stared at him, seeing his face free of any emotion and she was curious. He then said:

"To forget."

"Forget about what?" Effie insisted, looking at him, curious.

Haymitch, inside, was wondering why she was still there. She annoyed him by talking so much and being so futile, but for some reason, something in him told that she was not like the rest of the elite of Panem High School. But he still wanted to not believe. Haymitch turned and approached her quickly, his gray and cold eyes and left his face just inches from hers. Effie got scared and started to pull away a bit but Haymitch grabbed her arm, holding her there, his hot breath hitting her face.

"To forget that people like you killed my girlfriend." He said coldly and Effie frowned, not understanding.

"People like me?! Haymitch, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She said outraged, but then her voice softened when she saw that he tried to hide the pain: "What happened to her?"

Haymich laughed humorlessly.

"Darius. My girlfriend lived in the nearby town and Darius, who left a party with a girlfriend just running over her." Effie was penalized, leading her free hand to her mouth. Darius had finished high school and had gotten into a car accident but had been released because of his father.

"Haymitch, my goodness. I didn't know." Haymitch released her arm and Effie unconsciously rubbed her wrist. The blonde looked away, running a hand through his dirty-blond hair trying to block out the images of his former girlfriend he had loved for two years and with the other hand, sought a bottle in his pocket but Effie prevented him taking the bottle.

"Effie, give me the bottle." He said, without patience but Effie reached it up above her head and Haymitch started to move towards her, when she said:

"Haymitch, I know it's sad what happened but you can't live drinking, it will ruin you one day!" She said seriously and the blonde took a deep breath, trying not to go haywire and take the bottle by strength.

"And why do you care sweetheart? Your boyfriend wouldn't like to know that you're worrying about other guys." Effie opened her mouth in disbelief at what he had said and Haymitch took the opportunity to take the bottle from her. Effie crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"You are too low." Haymitch sipped his bottle and pointed a finger at her:

"After all, what do you want?" Effie sighed, deciding to open the game. She wet her lips pink rose and said:

"The thing is, you need to go back to the football's team before Friday or I will be expelled from the cheerleading team." She said sincerely and straightforwardly and Haymitch gasped and looked shocked, accusingly at her.

"So this whole conversation to worry about me drinking is just let your position safe? Sweetheart, help yourself." Effie was despaired and touched his shoulder but he ducked.

"When I said that, it was truth, I don't think it's good for you to keep drinking, you'll waste your life!" She said, disgusted. Just because she wanted to continue being a cheerleader, didn't mean she didn't care about his life.

"Why do you care?" He asked, trying to understand that girl. Effie blushed as she narrowed her eyes. It was so humiliating, she had the perfect boyfriend, who every girl wanted, but her mind and body were betraying, leading her to Haymitch, failing to stop blushing or getting nervous around him.

"Because since you kissed me, I can't stop thinking about you, are you satisfied?"

"Really, princess?" He asked, waiting for confirmation.

When she shook her head slightly, without looking at him, Haymitch pulled her by the waist and crashed his lips with hers. If Haymitch knew he would end being in love with her, he would never have kissed her in the locker room and now, but he couldn't think straight. Effie's eyes widened, beating him with her fists, but without effect and slowly she started melting in his hands.

His lips were soft and he ran a hand down her back, while the other remained at her waist, keeping him glued to the girl. Effie responded to the kiss, her hands resting on his bare and warm chest, playing with a few strands of hair that was there and she sighed his name, as she opened her mouth and his tongue found hers. The kiss became more intense and Haymitch's hand fell back to her buttocks and she felt her heart beating faster, as she got more stuck with him. Effie had never felt so good, even with Seneca. The blonde's hand went up to her shoulder, playing with her pink handle, his lips going from her mouth to her neck. Effie closed her eyes in a sigh.

"Haymitch." He smiled at her skin, his lips soft on her neck and he was climbing his lips to hers again as she nibbled lightly on his lips before capturing them.

"Princess..." Effie smiled at him as she kissed him with more intensity. When his hand started to down her handle, she said:

"Haymitch, stop." She said in a serious tone, parting from him gently, her lips red and slightly tousled curls. "We are on the beach!"

Both were flushed, realizing that they had kissed and Haymitch closed his eyes, taking a fist to his forehead, regretting that. There was a strange silence between them and then someone called from the car. Effie, already seated at least one feet from the blonde looked at the car and saw Seneca, in the car waving. Effie forced a smile, devastated by betraying Seneca and when she got up, she heard Haymitch saying between a sip of drink:

"About your cheerleader's position? Forget about it princess." Effie's eyes widened in disgust and she walked out of there trying not to stagger her legs, keeping the straight posture, going to her car, near Seneca, carrying her shoes in her hands. 

_Didn't you_

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drowning deep inside your sound _

**Love and Memories-OAR**

**TBC**

**So what do you think? Send me reviews please.**


	3. Your heart wont return to anyone

**Chapter 3-** **Your heart won't return to anyone**

Students of Panem High School were busy on Tuesday and few could concentrate in class. That night would be the ball and the event hall was being decorated early. But Effie was stirred for another reason. In Public Policy's class, Professor Snow was talking endlessly but the blonde had already closed her notebook. A few tables from her, in the left, Haymitch was staring at her with a scary face and Effie looked, squinting. But inside she was terrified. In the previous afternoon, she and Seneca had a fight because the boy didn't like to see her with Haymitch

"_And he didn't even know we kissed!"_ Effie thought, looking away for her closed notebook. She began thinking about the kiss she and Haymitch had shared, reminding his hands down her back and her face flushed_. "Stop that Effie!"_ She moaned, her blue eyes tearing up in frustration. "_Why did we kiss? Now I'm falling for a rude drunk who thinks I'm a futile girl and he can't forget about his dead girlfriend!"_

"Miss Trinket? Are you sick?" The blonde looked ahead and saw that the teacher had stopped talking and stared at her with the rest of the class.

Effie saw that her eyes were still tearing in frustration and she blushed. She could feel the look of Haymitch on her and she got scared even more. At that moment the bell rang and everyone was getting up and going to the next class. Haymitch took his things and walked right past her, fiddling with something in his pocket without looking at the blonde who was still sitting in place.

"Effie, what happened?" Portia asked, stopping by her side, worried. Effie sighed, rubbing her eyes, knowing she would have to remake her make-up soon.

"In the bathroom Portia." Both left the room and went to the ladies room and Effie stopped in front of the sink washing her face.

"Oh Portia, I don't even know what you'll think of me when I tell you."

"Effie, we're friends, I'll be by your side anyway." Replied the brunette, smiling at Effie, who wiped her face and the smile. Effie took a deep breath and began to tell what had happened in the locker room and then on the beach, while doing her make-up. When Effie finished talking about the kiss and the fight with Seneca, she looked desperately to the brunette.

"What should I do Portia? I thought I liked Seneca, he is everything a girl could want... But Haymitch... When I 'm with him, all I want is to kiss him and stay in his arms." Portia leaned against the sink and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder:

"Effie, I think you're just with Seneca because it seemed the obvious thing to do. You're a cheerleader and he is player. Effie, he was surrounding you all year until you realize and went out with him."

"Seeing it this way..." Effie said thoughtfully.

"Effie, Haymitch maybe just need someone by his side to open. And if you like him, maybe that person is you." Effie looked scandalized.

"Portia, he hates me! He hates all of us because of his dead ex girlfriend."

"Effie, I don't think he hates you. Otherwise he wouldn't have listened to you and would have continued to kiss you until he passed the limits." Portia said and Effie smiled as she hugged her.

"Thank you Portia. But I don't know what to do. If I should break up with Seneca, if I should continue on the team and I if I should confess to that drunk."

The cheerleader team was training at the gym the new choreography for Friday, but Effie felt intimidated by Alma and the fact that maybe she wouldn't be in the team in the game. Alma, who knew all the choreography sat in the bleachers while watching the others training. Further up, Haymitch was sitting with Chaff, talking. It was rare to see the blonde interacting with someone or be in a place like the gym after school. But Chaff was the only one with whom he talked.

Effie, Portia, Venia and Octavia made a sequence of deboulés, passing by each other and going to sideways while Ana, Katniss, Glimmer and Maddie went to the middle making movements with their arms quickly and Clove gave a salt and stopped in the middle, all the girls ending with the music and waving their pompoms. Alma, who had filmed the train, pursed her lips, seeming to find mistakes in the choreography, but Effie, panting, could only look at Haymitch, who had been watching it with folded arms and seemed to smile slightly. But Effie looked away when Alma walked to them angrily.

"I don't know what do you all think you are doing here, but I won't admit that you dance this way in the Friday. More extra practice this week." She said discouraging and turning her back to them, before adding."For those who will still remain part of the team." Effie's stomach sank.

One by one the girls were going to the locker rooms and Effie walked to the water fountain, filling the water's bottle. She thought it was still worth getting on the team of which she was part for two years with pride when someone slammed his fist on the wall next to her head, leaving only a few inches from her face. Effie jumped, seeing Haymitch's gray eyes staring her, blond hair framing his face. She had her blue eyes wide as he took the bottle from her hand and threw it away, lacing her fingers with his and with the other hand holding her waist.

"Ha-Haymitch, manners!" It was the only thing she could think of, trying to look around to make sure none of the girls was in the hallway. Effie turned her face to his, feeling her cheeks flush and he tight his hand on her waist, whispering:

"Is that what you want? Being part of a team where a twisted witch is screaming and saying that you all dance badly?"

"She says this because she wants us to have the best performance in presentations. You don't understand that." Effie said, a shrill voice, trying convince more herself than him, that Alma really wanted it. The fact that she only continued to hear the scolding because she liked the team. Haymitch raised an eyebrow, approaching his face more.

"Don't I understand?" Effie thought for a moment and then said sincerely:

"I enjoy what I do. It is our duty as cheerleaders to give strength to our team in the game, to encourage them with the best of our choreography."

Haymitch seemed surprised at her words, only proving his previous thoughts that she wasn't like the others. He clasped their hands more, touching his nose to hers lightly and Effie closed her eyes reflexively, sighing, feeling his nose and then his lips invading hers. Effie's free hand pulled his hair slightly while corresponding to the kiss, not knowing how they would be later. Electricity coursed through their bodies as the kiss intensified, their tongues dueling while both glued their bodies. Panting, they separated from each other and Haymitch asked:

"Will you be animating Crane in the Friday, sweetheart?" Effie smiled sadly, shaking her shoulders and said, before leaving:

"It's just him that I have to cheer, or do I have another?"

The ballroom of the PHS was all lit up and decorated for the ball. The whit columns were wrapped in satin and silver several tables were scattered in the corners, leaving the free way to the dance floor. There were flowers on the tables and balloons scattered. Most of the students were in costumes, had already arrived and many of them talked, ate or drank.

Seneca and Effie, who had arrived in the blonde's convertible, crossed the door holding hands and many girls stopped to ask where she had bought the dress and others just stared at her with envy because of Seneca. Effie wore a pink dress, open on the back in a v to the limit, with a small neckline in front and silver heels with rhinestones. Her curls fell perfectly in the back and her makeup was strong, but beautiful. Seneca smile for everyone, while showing Effie and led to some tables that were joined, where were Portia, Cinna, Plutarch, Venia, Octavia, Flavius, Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel, all members of the school teams.

"Effie, you're gorgeous!" Venia and Octavia exclaimed, astonished.

Effie smiled, giving a ride and showing various angles of the new dress. She sat down between Portia and Venia and girlfriends started soon to talk about what others were wearing and with who they were. Effie tried to focus on those things, but part of her was with Haymitch. Two days passed and it was all he had needed to make the blonde fell for him, even if it wasn't what he wanted, or what she wanted. Effie knew that tonight she would end everything with Seneca because she couldn't continue that way

"Girls, let's take some pictures?" Asked Octavia and Effie thought of something . They went to the staircase that was there, decorated in satin and flowers and after take several photos, Effie asked:

"Portia, can you edit these two photos for me?" And then she called Seneca to talk.

Nearby, Haymitch was dropped on his bed, with Chaff sitting in a chair, wearing a tuxedo with an open tie. The huge guy with him was drinking too.

"Dude, let's be serious, are you interested in the pretty in pink?" The brunette asked, taking a sip of his beer. Haymitch, who had his arms crossed behind his head rolled his eyes.

"That crazier is messing with my head!" He said. "She needs me to come back to play football on the team so she can continue to be a cheerleader." Haymitch took the bottle beside him with one hand and took a sip and then stared at the bottle. He had struggled to admit, but he liked Effie, even though she was all for which he fought against.

"Mitch, she has a point. The team needs you, we will be massacred Friday. The Crane and Cato are not that good." Chaff was from the team and knew they had lost a lot with the departure of his friend late last year. Haymitch shook his head in denial, still looking for beer. He didn't know if he was ready to come back to play. Chaff stood up and said before leaving:

"If I were you, I would try playing again. Or go to the prom to talk with the girls before things between her and Crane becomes serious." And he left Haymitch alone, frowning.

Haymitch felt something vibrate in his pocket and he pulled out his phone. There was a photo sent to him, with no name, but he knew who it was from and a smile that he didn't know he still had gripped his face when he saw who was in the photo. In the picture, which had been split in two, showed Effie smiling at the camera, wearing her pink dress, with some curls over her shoulder, her eyes well featured, with colored mascara and shadow. In the other half of the picture, showed Effie on her back, showing v-neck dress, part of the blonde hair covering it.

_So take me, don't leave me_

_Take me, don't leave me_

_Baby, love will come through_

_It's just waiting for you_

**Love will come through-Train**

**TBC**

**So, what do you think that will happen? Reviews are good.**


	4. Love will come through

**Chapter 4-** **Love will come through**

A week had passed quickly without further type of contact between Effie and Haymitch. To tell the truth, the blonde had barely seen the boy since Tuesday and didn't know if he had received her picture. With no answer from Haymitch on Friday afternoon, Effie knew she wouldn't be a cheerleader anymore. But she didn't give a damn about it because all she wanted was Haymitch. She and Seneca had broke up on the ball and the boy, angry after seeing she wouldn't accept him back, found another companion.

The school was headed to the lawns of the football field where many rivals from the other school were already there, all waiting for the game. The PHS cheerleaders were already on the field warming up and Alma smiled triumphantly to see that Effie wasn't among them, the blonde had failed in trying to convince Haymitch her plan.

Effie was dressed in a set of blue and white school sweatshirt, her hair cascading down her back. She was sitting at a table in the courtyard of the school, lost in thought when she felt two arms involving her from behind, the aroma of booze and male colony involving her.

"Haymitch?" She asked surprise, but without the animation of always. She turned her body until she was facing him, still on the table.

"Effie, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on the field?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He ran a hand over her face, moving a blonde strand. Effie smiled ruefully.

"No Haymitch. I'm leaving the team. You won't play and I broke up with Seneca so no need for me to be there with the other."

"Did you break up with Seneca?" He had heard something but wasn't sure. Effie confirmed with her head, biting her lip and he waited for her to say something.

"Honestly Haymitch! You know that I broke up because I like you. You ruined me." She said in an exasperated and sad tone.

Haymitch then climbed on the table and pulled her into his lap, making her blush. He hugged her and Effie buried her head in his chest, frustrated, looking for his warmth and closing her eyes when she realized he was wearing the uniform of the football team. She lifted her head and looked at him, confused. Haymitch just smirked and said:

"Well princess, you also ruined me, because I like you." Effie opened her mouth in shock.

"Did you say you like me?" Haymitch lifted her chin with one hand, his blue eyes staring intensely.

"I'm not going changing Effie." He said, in a tone of warning and Effie nodded. "You know that I drink, I'm sarcastic, but also like you and I will do everything possible to make things work between us, make you happy with me."

"Haymitch Abernathy, I never thought I'd hear such discourse from you." She said in a tone of surprise, but then she smiled softly, touching her forehead with his: "Thank you for wanting to make me happy. I don't want you to change. As I will still be the old Effie Trinket, crazy for clothes and talking too much, but I like you."

Haymitch smirked, pursing her lips once and then again, kissing her. Haymitch ran a hand through her curls down to her arm as she had a hand on his knee, squeezing it lightly, as she kissed him. His hands massaged her arms, making her smile and when they parted for breath, Haymitch kissed her forehead, before saying:

"Go put your uniform Effie, you'll shake your pompoms for me in the game." Effie went out from his lap, smiling as she opened the zipper of the sweatshirt and revealed the cheerleader's uniform and straightened her hair.

"I had a good feeling about all this." 

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_Let it go_

_And here I'll stay, let it go, let it go_

_Let it go_

**Let it Go-Demi Lovato**

**End**

**So, that's the end, did you liked? Reviews are good.**


End file.
